See You Again
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Natsu finds himself stranded along with Happy somewhere he don't recognize. Both heavily injured and with amnesia. After a year of healing the duo set out to figure out the truth, which leads them back to Fairy Tail. Unfortunately a lot has changed in a year and everybody mourning over his death, including the Ice mage who has a painful secret.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Amnesia**

The first thing he realized when he opened his eyes was the pain.

Horrible and unbearable pain that was killing him from the inside, at least that it is what it seemed to him that is. The pain even blinded him from properly getting a sense of his surroundings, which ultimately resulted with his vision being pretty much a big blur and couldn't even make the distinction of where in the world he was. Still despite all of that, he realized quickly that he wasn't dead, not yet anyways, but it was only a matter of time before he would disappear to the nothingness unless there was someone there who could perform miracles. Otherwise he was pretty much a goner.

Just as the thought struck his mind he began hearing voices around. Merely talking lowly among themselves and nothing that he could make sense of due to the pain and exhaustion.

"…Is he alive?"

"Why is…like him here?"  
"…Save him."

His mind had trouble keeping up with the voices as they began talking at a rapidly speed that he had trouble catching up to them. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, anything that was or could of importance to these people, but the words died in his mouth as he realized that he didn't know. He didn't know or remember anything that had happened to him or who he in fact was. Everything was simply a huge blank in his mind. And just as the harsh blow of his reality hit him in the gut, everything inside of him that had been fighting to keep him conscious and aware knocked him off his ass and before he knew it everything turned black.

* * *

Next time he opened his eyes he found himself laying on something soft like a bed and staring at a wooden ceiling. Again nothing that could explain where he was or who had brought him here, but at that moment he took time to appreciate the fact that he was still alive since he didn't feel the horrible pain anymore. So after blinking a few times, trying to shake off the sleep and the exhaustion from his eyes, he tried sitting up and have a closer look to everything. Based on the furniture in the room he guessed that he was in some kind of infirmary, which would explain for the bandages that was neatly and tightly wrapped around his chest, stomach and head. However what he found more than peculiar about the scene he had woken up to was the small blue cat that was sleeping soundly on the end of his bed. Curious as well as wary about the small creature, he tilted his head as he leaned forward to take a closer look. However just as he did so the cat or whatever it was opened his eyes, rubbed his eyes and said, "Natsu? You are awake. I was so worried about you, especially after those injuries nearly killed you."

Natsu. Was that his name? It seemed sort of familiar, but he couldn't remember whether it was true or not. Still the cat seemed pretty sure that was his name so he decided not to argue about it at that moment and instead gathered up the strength to ask, "Who are you?"

The cat's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and expressed clear shock as well as hurt and confusion over the question.

"Natsu? What are you talking about? I'm Happy, your best friend and partner. Don't you remember?"

He felt incredibly bad when he shook his head, and he felt even worse when Happy's eyes started to fill up with tears and began crying like a river. Panicking for making the little guy cry, he did a desperate attempt to comfort him by grabbing a hold of the tiny body and hugged him carefully as he murmured calm and apologetic words into the cat's ear. Happy continued to sob against his chest, in the process soaking his bandages with tears, so he barely managed to register the sudden shift in smell in the room. Someone had entered the infirmary and was determined to not draw attention to himself, whoever this someone was, however it was a useless attempt since he could both smell and hear him as he walked closer to his bed while still remaining hidden in the shadows.

"I know you are here so you might as well show yourself," His gaze was turned towards the right corner, where the scent of fresh air and pine was strongest. Seconds passed before a man stepped into the light. The man was many years older than him, could be around the age of his father if he had one that is, and was dressed in casual clothes that fitted neatly against his lean and muscular body structure.

"I see that you are awake," The man said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Your friend here was quite worried since you have been unconscious for a month."

Happy nodded his head to confirm the story; meanwhile he just stared at the man wary as he asked, "Where am I exactly?"

The man began explaining that he and Happy was in a small village outside the borders of Fiore. And that they had been found severely injured and unconscious just outside the village without anyone knowing how or who they were. When Happy had regained consciousness he remembered everything except what had happened that consequentially lead them to this point, that part was pretty much a huge blank. However despite him being the only one between the two of them with his memory somehow intact, the blue cat was reluctant and stubborn on sharing it with him. However he figured that there would be time to for interrogating and probing for information later.

Natsu, after deciding to use the name Happy had given him, sat there quietly and listened to the story and when the man finished began to ask the questions he had kept to himself the whole time.

"So what happens now?" Natsu asked with a hint of frustration and weariness. "Do we get stay here until we are well enough to leave or do you want us to leave right now?"

The man placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which Natsu forced himself not to flinch to since he could still some pain and also he wasn't very used to being touched for not reason. Or at least that was he thought he did since the touch felt wrong somehow and seeing as he didn't have any memories to go on he just assumed he didn't like being touched by strangers. Nonetheless the man said as gentle as he could, "That's entirely up to you and your furry little friend here, our village won't turn you away if you decide to stay, but I do believe that some point you want to leave and figure out your identity. However first thing first is that you get a smooth recovery and afterwards you can think and decide what you want to do, whether you stay or leave?"

Natsu nodded, both happy and worry about the whole confusing situation he found himself in and was at least given some time to sort things out, and suddenly felt the tiredness resurfacing and knocking him down on the bed again. Just before he closed his eyes and accepted the darkness he asked quietly, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Stayne, and welcome to our village Natsu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, this is my first attempt in writing a story for Fairy Tail. So I hope you guys like it.**

 **This is an AU story that I have written on the aftermath of Zeref and the Alvarez Empire arc. Pure speculation on my side and the characters may be a little OOC, but please don't judge it harshly due to this.**

 **And also I'm thinking this isn't going to be a very long story, probably between 5 to 10 chapters, give or take. And as you all know I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they are owned by their respective owner Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Journey To The Past**

 _One year later_

Laugher and joyful screams were hanging in the air as Natsu and Happy had run off from their daily duties in order to play with the village kids. They knew that the elder of the village as well as Stayne was going to yell and punish them severely for skipping out on fixing the damages on the building they had caused last week when they had been training by themselves, however they had been drawn to joining the kids on their game of tag and resulted being teased and laughed at for pretending to miss and make mistakes whenever they were 'it'.

After recovering their injuries Natsu and Happy had remained at the village. However his memory remained a complete blank and his furry friend was not a great help either since Stayne and the village elder advised the cat beforehand that he needed to remember things on his own, and that it wouldn't help giving him the information when he should be seeking it out for himself instead. Happy had reluctantly agreed, but that didn't stop him from trying to convince him to leave the village and try and regain his memories at every chance he got. If Natsu had to be honest he liked Happy, even loved him like a best friend and companion, but he wished that the cat could just leave the issue alone.

It's not that he didn't want to remember, of course he did want to know who he really was and everything that had happened to him, but there was this unexplainable part of him that was hesitant to do so. Especially now that he found some sort of life here in the village.

Nonetheless as he thought about it the laughter stopped as a familiar voice bellowed, "NATSU! HAPPY! You two are in big trouble for skipping out on your work."

Natsu stopped in his movements, literally froze on the spot and gulped, "Oh, no. Stayne. Let's run Happy."

"Aye Sir," Happy responded with the same pleasantness and lightness, though carried a hint of fear in his tone. And they were just about to head off in the opposite someone grabbed them from their collar and hoisted them up in the air and an annoyed voice said, "Not so fast. You two are coming with me and be prepared for a punishment you wouldn't be forgetting any time soon."

Stayne definitely not looking pleased and they knew that whatever came next was not good for the friendship duo. Defeated, Natsu and Happy squirmed and said, "Aye."

"Good, now let's go," Stayne said, placing them back on the ground. "There is something we need to discuss afterwards with the elder."

Before he or Happy had a chance to ask what they were being called in for, Stayne began pushing silently them towards his residence where the elder was outside waiting for them. Event though he had no idea what he and Happy was being summoned for, he couldn't help thinking that whatever it was it was definitely not something good based on how strangely Stayne was acting with being expressionless and silent when the man always found it in him to joke and tease him. Still whatever he and Happy were being summon for it must be very important since the tension in the air was smothering.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding with me," Natsu exclaimed, slamming his hands hard on the table. "After all this time why do you suddenly want me to leave?"

Happy had his gaze on the floor like he was ashamed about the recent development while the elder and Stayne remained calm and expressionless, which pissed him a lot more than it should. Still could you blame him when the important conversation he was being summoned for was about the pursuit of his real identity and where he really belonged?

The elder closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Natsu, don't get us wrong. We don't want you to leave the village, especially since you and Happy have become somewhat family members to Stayne and me. However we believe that there is a greater purpose for you out there, not being stuck inside a tiny village doing odd jobs where you can find them."

Natsu remained mute, meanwhile his brain was racing for every minute over what exactly the two people who he considered as a grandfather-figure and father figure respectfully wanted and expected from him. The elder continued saying with a serious and yet a dejected voice, "That mark on your shoulder, it's a guild mark. A rather infamous one maybe you have heard about it, the Fairy Tail?"

He had heard about them. Who hasn't since they were the only wizard's guild that seemed to specialize in property damage? However he had no idea that the red mark on his shoulder was the same mark for a wizard's guild. He had always thought that it was some tattoo he got one night, just being his usual reckless and impulsive self. He turned to look at the strange mark on his shoulder, almost trying to read something that wasn't there. Did this mean that before he lost his memories he used to be a mage that belonged to a powerful guild?

Natsu turned to look at Happy, who for once look up at him and gave a strong nod, which meant that everything he has been told was true. His little friend even showed him his own mark on his back that had previously been hidden from his green backpack.

Swallowing heavily, Natsu knew that many pieces where being tied together and at least now have given him enough to know where he was supposed to start on his journey to his past, however he still wasn't entirely convinced to leave the village and find his lost memories for several reasons. Yet despite his reluctance something inside of him was calling to leave and find this Fairy Tail guild and finally put a rest on this numb emptiness he felt all the time from the inside.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached his decision, not that it was that hard choice in the first place, but still he gave them a courageous smile and said, "I guess Happy and I is going to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail Guild. After all I never cower down from challenges and adventures. This will be one heck of an adventure, right Happy?"

"Aye Sir," Happy replied and gave him the thumbs up gesture, something that he and everyone else laughed off. They continued to talk for a while, but in the end it was decided he and Happy were to leave for Magnolia first thing in the morning. Hopefully all of his unanswered questions would finally be answered and truly learn who and where he really belonged.

* * *

It was always the same. The same nightmare every night for the last year, even though it really couldn't be considered a nightmare when it is something really happened. No, the correct word for it is haunting. The nightmare that really happened keeps on haunting him and never let him rest.

After once again facing and ultimately failing to conquer his nightmare once and for all, Gray Fullbuster had to do everything in his power to stop himself from screaming out loud, resulting in waking up and scaring his fellow teammates who was trying to sleep as much as possible before dealing with the requested job they had decided on. He panted heavily and sat up as he knew there was no way he go back to sleep after that so he might as well keep watch, especially when Lucy had already fallen asleep despite being the assigned guard to their camp site.

So he made up the fire again and simply stared into the dancing flames, being reminded of the nightmare he just had and the underlying truth behind it. His head fell into his hands and muttered quietly but also sad and regretful, "I'm sorry…. Natsu."

The flames and pretty much everything else was a harsh reminder of his rival and what he sometimes dared to think of the teen as his best friend. However nothing hurt more than remembering those crucial moments before everything that burned and went up in flames, leaving him and everyone else to deal with the sorrow and guilt of their long departed friend.

When he thought about it now, back when Natsu had stopped him from sacrificing himself to Deliora it had not only been about the fact that he was running away and throwing away his life. It was possible that Natsu had not only been thinking about him, but over the fact that if he had knowingly let him die then he had to forever live with the scars and regrets for not doing enough. No one could appreciate the love and glory if you were dead and gone to enjoy it.

Something that he and everyone else were going on through and possibly could never get over. After all he was the one who sealed his friend's fate, leaving him with carrying the heavy burden of his actions.

* * *

The departure from the only place Natsu knew as his home was heavy and sad, but no one questioned his and Happy's reasons for leaving. They all understood and wished him good luck on his quest and before they knew it they were on the road towards Magnolia. And as much as Natsu wanted to avoid it due to his unfortunate motion sickness, he and Happy took the damn train to the city. His companion managed to drag him out of the vehicle and before the train left the station in his poor state, and after a while he was his normal self again and stood up and looked at the scenery before him.

"We are here, Happy," Natsu smiled a reminiscing smile, even though there were no memories for him to reminisce. Happy had his gaze turned the same way as replied in the same manner, "Aye. Are you ready to learn about your past, Natsu?"

"Yeah, bring it on," Natsu was fired up now, ignoring that small voice in his head that told him to be cautious and prepared for the worst. He might not remember a lot about who he was before his memory loss, but the person he was now was definitely not someone who would run from a fight. So without any argument Natsu playfully ordered Happy to show them the way to the guild. Not knowing exactly how his sudden appearance would make people react.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Although slightly sadden that only one of you reviewed the story, I decided to fulfill that reviewer's request to update this story today. His or her words were sweet and literally warmed my heart. If my story managed to do so much for that person then I will continue and try and do so with everyone else. You can also consider this chapter as a early Christmas present or something :P**

 **And seeing as Christmas isn't too far away (just a day or two depends on which country you live in), so I wish everyone a Merry Christmas.**

 **Please continue review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Lost And Found**

"Whoa, this is the place? It's huge," Natsu looked up and stared in awe at the building in front of them. Happy responded and gave his usual happy, "Aye."

He and Happy had arrived at the guild building a few minutes ago and was standing outside, debating whether they should just walk in or knock. Despite his initial urge to just step right into the place it might not be a good idea since he had no clue what would happen if he ventured into the pub like he owned the place. He was pretty certain that he would get his ass kicked or at least they would try and do that, but either way it would be a bad idea and he might be an idiot at times but there was certain boundaries he felt he had to follow.

"It will be fine. Besides this is your home, you should be able to walk in as you pleases," Happy reassured him and patted his leg with his tiny paws. "Come on. Let's go in."

"Ah," Natsu muttered as he pulled the hood of his dark green hood. Suddenly feeling very cautious about doing this, but ignored at he ranted mentally to himself that he wasn't going to run especially when they have gone this far. So without much else to say on the matter he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Whatever he had expected before when he came inside was definitely the exact opposite that met him and Happy since what they were faced with was a typical bar fight.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were walking ahead along with Erza's humongous baggage talking quietly between them, meanwhile Gray, Wendy and Carla was behind them. They were on their way back to the guild after another successful job finished, but no one was particularly joyful about since they would just remember who the celebrations was missing two important people. He and Lucy had been hit hardest by Natsu's death, but it wasn't surprising that the younger dragon slayer was sad and in mourning. Wendy had at a later point revealed to them that she had seen Natsu as a brother figure and was more or less devastated that he was gone. If the circumstances had been different they would have smiled and teased her about it, but at the moment it wasn't the right time even though it had only been a year since Natsu's death.

Shortly after the Fire mage's death and funeral the mentioning of him suddenly became a taboo in the guild just like it had been when Lisanna 'died', not because they didn't care or wanted to talk about Natsu, but the wounds were still fresh and hurt extremely close to the heart. Still that didn't mean that the Fairy Tail charm and usual antics were gone, after all they continued to destroy properties and bar fights with one another on a daily basis.

Nonetheless they were tracking back to the guild with a heavy tension lingering in the air that was mainly coming from the Ice mage, who had some point closed-up and shut everyone out. Juvia, who he had promised to tell his feelings towards her after the war had been more than anyone been pushed away something he regretted immensely for, however he was too broken and couldn't bring himself to talk about it when there wasn't anyone or anything that could fix him from his mourning or the heavy guilt that he was carrying in his heart that no one knew about.

His thoughts were interrupted when the familiar voice of Lucy asked, "Hey, how would you feel about going to Natsu and Happy's old place? It's been vacant for a year and even though they aren't around anymore I feel like we need to clean and make it seem more alive than allowing it to continue to dust."

"That's a good idea," Erza said calm and collected, while carrying a hint of gentleness and softness in her voice. Wendy agreed as well, but he on the other hand was very much against the idea of venturing to his dead friend's house without him being there. He was afraid for the feelings it might stir up and what worse if Erza and the others knew the depth of those feelings. They would turn away and look at him differently, no matter what the circumstances had been back then. They would never forgive him. However just as he was about to reject the proposition Erza turned and glared at him to silence. It didn't matter how much time had pasted that woman still scared him.

"Fine," Gray muttered quietly and slightly frustrated. "Let's get it over with."

Then he turned his gaze away, trying to find a stone or something to distract and avoid the looks he was getting from his team. When that didn't seem to work he walked past Erza and Lucy and continued down the path towards Magnolia and Natsu's old place.

* * *

For a short moment Natsu just stared at the scene in front of him with shock and confusion, honestly not sure what to think or do about the situation, but quickly turned to Happy asking what they were supposed to do. Happy didn't really give a clear answer, which was fine either way because something inside of him was burning to join in, so he did without thinking too much over it and threw a fist against the first person he could find. Unfortunately the first person he happened to throw his fist on was overly muscular man who continued to talk about being manly enough. Sure, the man was strong and powerful physical strength-wise and what not, but he managed to send the man flying across the room. Then he moved on to his next target, not caring which side he was on and continued to fight with kicks and punches. Happy had oddly enough managed to catch himself in the crossfire, however as much as Happy yelled about it something told him that he didn't need to worry about his furry friend too much.

The fight continued on for a short while until an older voice bellowed through out the room and told everyone to stop fighting. Everyone followed the order and looked up to see a huge shadowy giant standing in the middle of the room. Natsu wasn't sure what was going on or whom it was that made everyone stop and separate from each other, but he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle over the whole thing. This place seemed like a perfect place for him to spend his time in, especially his renowned habit of causing destruction wherever he went, which drove Stayne and everyone else in the village mad even though they quickly forgave him or simply added more to his list of choruses. What he had not expected was that the old guy heard him and turned his attention towards him.

"What are you laughing off, boy?" The voice was frustrated, however didn't carry any ill intentions towards him or anyone else so he took a chance and replied lightly, "Nothing…it's just that I can actually see myself being here, causing madness and mayhem."

The old guy blinked confused before he suddenly out of nowhere started shrunk down to the size of a dwarf or something and walked up to him. Natsu just stared back at the man, trying to draw or hopefully remember something. Unfortunately the old man's appearance didn't ring any bells to him and he was almost certain that it would have been hard to forget about this man in particular, both appearance-wise and from what he had seen personality-wise.

"Who are you?" The man was watching him intently, almost like he was trying to burn a whole to his forehead. Nevertheless it was clear that the man didn't recognize him, although that could be blamed for him wearing the cloak and hood that mostly covered his face, still he had hoped that the man might have recognized him since he must have been around when he supposedly joined the guild, right?

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Natsu answered quietly before he pulled the hood down and revealed his face. Everyone in the room fell quiet and gasped at the scene before they all shouted out in confusion and joy his name and took him down in one big swoop. Natsu wasn't sure how to think or feel about their reaction, especially since it was familiar to the one Happy gave a year ago when he woke up in the outskirts of the village. These people threated him and Happy like they were long lost friends and it sparked something warm and familiar on the inside, but it wasn't enough to bring back any recollection to him. Which made what were to happen next even harder than he expected and wanted it to be.

He forced up on his feet again, remaining oddly serious and collected as he looked down to the old man again and asked, "Are you the Master of the guild?"

Clearly confused by his question, the old man nodded and tilted his head in a questioning manner before he came to the important question why he would ask such a thing if he was supposed to know the truth.

"Is there somewhere we could talk in private, Master?"

Apparently he had never used the formal title towards the man since everyone including Happy was completely shocked and began murmuring between them, but Natsu paid them no mind and waited for the Master to respond. The man remained calm and closed his eyes before he turned and told him and Happy to follow him to his office so they could talk in private, obviously figured out that there was something more behind his actions and words. Wordlessly, Natsu and Happy followed the Master up the stairs to the office, leaving behind the still shocked and confused guild members behind.

* * *

Once they entered the room and closed the door behind them, the Master took extra precaution and made sure that no one dared to listen in on their conversation. Natsu didn't care either way if the other members listen in or not, his situation wasn't something he necessary tried to hide or felt incredibly ashamed about it. He had a long time ago come to term with his memory loss and besides the type of person he was right now didn't have many earthly secrets at all, so why bother starting now?

"I noticed that you weren't completely yourself back there and you only seemed to prove my suspicion when you didn't call me Gramps," The Master replied dejected. He sat down on the chair across from Natsu, whom had his gaze turned to the ground. "So what happened, Natsu?"

Natsu sighed, "I don't know. I woke up heavily injured in the outskirts of a village outside Fiore, without recollection of who I was or where I came from. Happy seemed to have a minor case of amnesia though, since he can't remember how we ended up injured and stranded in a strange location in the first place. However he was refrained from telling me about whom I was and my past by the people that found us and healed us back to health. Which is why I'm here after receiving the truth that I had belonged to this guild, so I was sort of hoping that coming here would give me the answers that I seek."

The Master or should he call him Gramps now, looked sadden by hearing the story. Natsu could even smell the tears that were building up from the old guy's eyes. It hurt immensely to see how he was causing so much pain and sadness towards these people, but before he could bring himself to apologize or give some sort of comforting words, Gramps held up his hand and interrupted, "I see. So that's the case, and as much as it hurts me and everyone else here to know that you don't remember anything I'm glad that you are still alive, Natsu. You too, Happy."

Alive? Natsu was confused by that last part. Why would he say it like that? It didn't make any sense for anyone to believe that he wasn't alive. Sure, he had been missing for over a year, but to think that these people who obviously cared about him thought that he and Happy was dead it was unbelievable.

They continued to talk and give explanations the best they could until they reached a certain point that most definitely had Natsu's interest peaked. Ignoring the hurt and pain he was most certain he was going to bring by asking that question, Natsu asked to know the story of what Gramps knew about his 'death', everything else would just have to wait since he hoped that learning the truth about that part of his life then he might start remember the rest as well. Unfortunately the old man didn't seem to know much about it either, only his teammates knew the full story and he recommended him to seek them out once they returned from their recent job. Natsu agreed, though slightly annoyed that he had to wait until then, but nevertheless it was no point arguing about it. However this brought on to the next part of the conversation that he was most certain was a secret he didn't trust with just anyone, but he had a feeling that Gramps needed to know and might be able to help or at the very least explain to him what was going on.

"Before Happy and I take our leave, there is something else you need to know…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **I hope that you guys are having a good Christmas, because as of now I'm having a nice one. That is why I releasing the next chapter. I'm currently working on the next chapter, so I'm not sure whether I will be releasing it as soon as I'm done or until I began working on the next one. Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, I would love to hear what you guys think.  
**

 **Please continue review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Evidence**

Despite the heavy thoughts lingering in his mind Natsu was actually relieved to be going home or at least what Happy explained to him was home. It was awkward staying at the guild, filled with people who apparently cared and was your friend in the past and now couldn't remember because of something that happened a year ago. But he wasn't sure if staying at the place where he and Happy live before was any better, still it was better than making everyone uncomfortable including him.

So when they arrived at the cozy-looking house Natsu felt a small familiarity with the place, although not as strongly as he felt back at the guild. According to Happy they didn't really spend much time there besides sleeping or occasional eating supper otherwise they usual spend their time at the guild or at Lucy's place wherever that was. More importantly whoever that person was, but he didn't bring himself to ask since he was too focused in trying to remember and get a hold of everything he had just learned. He was caught up in everything that he almost didn't hear Happy say, "I'm going to go and get some fish for dinner, while you can get familiar with the place."

"Ah," Natsu barely listened, but either way he was fine being on his own. He had obviously a lot to think about and it was a good thing that his best friend and companion weren't there to be burden with it all more than he already was.

Happy left and Natsu ventured inside the house to take a proper look around and quickly learned that the place was filled with dust that obviously indicated that no one had been living there for a while. Otherwise the place looked clean and neat enough, something that was odd since he and Happy weren't the ones who really cared about neatness in their surroundings, but who knows maybe he had cared in the past or maybe someone had been here after his 'death' and cleaned the place?

Nonetheless he looked and turned carefully every inch of the place, hoping that something would spark his memory, but once again he was met up with disappointment. However he didn't get the time to wallow about his frustrated and disappointed emotions since the door opened and several feet entered the house. Natsu turned around to see who it was; because there was no way it was Happy unless he suddenly grew out a new pair of legs. Anyways his gaze was turned on four people around his own age, three girls and a boy and a white-colored cat like Happy, and they all shared the same expression on their faces. It was a mixture between shock and anger. In other words it meant that he was in big trouble and he had no idea why.

* * *

Gray just stared at the stranger that had taken upon himself to make himself at home at their old friend and teammate's house. The mere thought made his blood boil in anger, which was odd since he wasn't the hothead in their group, but nevertheless he as well as the others was angry over the whole thing and they were going to make it clear that the stranger was unwelcome and had to leave immediately. Erza didn't waste time and jumped right into it and said angrily, "Who are you? This is our dear old friends' home. If you know what's good for you, then leave this place."

The stranger didn't say anything, didn't make a move on the obvious threat that was lingering in Erza's words. It frustrated him to no end how the stranger seemed so unfazed by the whole, but what was even more frustrating was the fact that they couldn't clearly see whom this stranger was due to cloak that went down to his knees and ultimately concealed his appearance. After a short while Erza's thin patience ran out and she summoned one of her many swords and aimed at the stranger.

"Man, I guess there is no other way," The stranger replied. His voice seemed somehow familiar, but Gray couldn't place it and it didn't take any further consideration of it when Erza leaped into an attack. Wendy tried to say something, but her words went to dead ears since everyone was caught up in the fight. However the most surprising thing happened, one minute the stranger grabbed something from his cloak and the next thing he blocked Erza's attack with a sword of his own. The block was impressive and unbelievable since no one have ever been able to block an attack from Erza and still remain standing, apparently he wasn't the only who was surprised by the whole thing.

"What?" Erza let out surprised with wide eyes. The stranger found it hilarious since he chuckled and replied, "I must say this is the first time I have faced an opponent who was able to withstand my block. No one except my swords master has ever been able to do it. Consider this an honor."

Erza clenched her teeth and used her blade to push him back, hoping to buy an opportunity to attack again in the minute he stumbled back, but the stranger predicted her move and used his fast reflexes to get on the ground quickly before he avoided the attack. He jumped out the window, shattering the glass in the process and landed outside the house. Gray and the others followed after him and Erza once again threw her blade at the guy. And once again managed to block it and this time pushed her back and made move to attack her.

It was at that point Gray no longer could sit back and allow Erza to deal with this joker on her own. So he moved his hands, his left flat and open while his right was in a fist, and yelled out, "Ice Make Lance!"

The stranger was most definitely taken by surprise over the sneak attack and yelled out loud once the ice spell hit him. Gray was confident the attack would injure or at the very least slightly render him. However it turned out to be a lot harder to take out this guy since he stood up unscratched with a confident and annoying grin on his face. He found out quickly why this guy was smiling and appeared unscratched by the attack. The guy had used his sword to block the attack and used the explosion to hide his defense. That sword was incredible to be able to withstand magic for both Erza and his level for so long, especially since it looked like an ordinary Katana sword. However his defense wouldn't last forever and more importantly this guy shouldn't underestimate mages from Fairy Tail.

"Erza, let's do it again," Gray exclaimed before he once again prepared to chant another spell. "This guy needs to be taken down."

"Ah, Gray," Erza agreed and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Wendy once again tried to interrupt and convey something, but no one listened. Meanwhile the stranger froze on the spot and mumbled almost shocked, "Erza…. Gray?"

Then the guy went down on his knees, dropping the sword next to him and moved his hands and wrapped his hands on the side of his head like he was in pain. Gray didn't understand the reaction from this guy, but he wasn't about to hesitate even if this guy was suddenly frightened by the sound of their names. He and Erza moved and were just about to attack when someone shouted angrily and fearfully, "What are you guys doing? Leave him alone!"

They all looked up and saw the familiar appearance of Happy flying with his white wings. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Happy landed on the ground and stood between them and the stranger.

"Stop this nonsense right now," Happy glared and made no move in removing himself from the position he was standing on.

"Happy? You are alive?" Erza couldn't keep her surprise hidden. Everyone else just stared and was just as shocked and surprised as she was. Happy had died along side with Natsu, so it didn't make any sense that he was standing there pretty much alive and well.

"Aye," Happy confirmed. The male Exceed turned around to face the stranger and asked quiet and concerned, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

The stranger gave an unconvincing answer that he was fine as he attempted to stand up again, but Happy must know this person well enough to know that he wasn't being completely honest since he was hovering over him and told him not to push himself. It was at that point as he stood up the hood of his cloak fell down and revealed the spiky short pink hair. The next thing he noticed was the too familiar eyes and appearance of his dead comrade and the one who was haunting his dreams every night. Gray was practically trembling as he said the almost forbidden name, "Na-…Natsu?"

The person stood there, expressionless and didn't say anything. A far cry from who he was before, that idiot was loud and carefree. Whoever was standing in front of him held nothing of his old friend and comrade, which made him tremble more than before. It was like the last moment he last time saw his friend dying before he dissolved into light orbs and disappeared into nothingness. His dear friend and rival looked completely lost and defeated, but more importantly he appeared to not recognize him or anyone else.

* * *

Hearing those names brought back memory flashes in his head, leading his brain to work a mile a minute to comprehend what was going on. Still despite the flashes he received he couldn't place them and fully recognize them as his own memory and explanation for the holes his memories Happy entered the scene and stopped these people from attack before he began hovering with concern and worry over him and his well-being. However Natsu quickly forgot about Happy when the dark blue-haired guy in the group trembled and said his name, "Na-…Natsu?"

He recognized the voice and it stirred up mixed emotions in him. However the most prominent one was unbearable remorse that was smothering the life out of him. And when tears streamed down the guy's face Natsu felt annoyed that he unconsciously muttered his name annoyed, "Gray…"

No one said anything and the two boys just stared between one another, unspoken words were conveyed despite the lack of knowledge of what exactly had happened a year ago. Moments pasted before the blonde-haired girl and the younger blue-haired girl came up to him with tears and relief on their faces and hugged him. He froze for a moment before he hugged them back, recognizing the familiar warmth from them both. Then the scarlet-haired woman with the sword skills came up to him as well and patted his shoulder before she forced his face against the hard armor, which was by the way very painful.

Nevertheless he appreciated the gesture and smiled a ghostly smile, a pale comparison to the ones he remembered he used to give and a far cry from the smiles he gave back at the village, but nonetheless only time would tell or in this would heal the obvious problems that was lingering, especially between him and that Gray fellow. That is why he suggested, though a little awkwardly, "How about we go inside and talk about everything a little further. I'm sure we all have some explanations that are due, and more importantly since I have been here everyone has been so stiff and serious. So we might as well make a party out it, right?"

"Aye, Sir," Happy said in his usual happy speech pattern. "Let's have fish for dinner. Fish is the best, especially when you eat it raw."

" _Really_ ," Natsu responded in a thoughtful manner. "I think it is better if it's cooked."

The playful bickering continued as the duo walked back into the house, followed by their 'guests' and no one bothered to interrupt or intervene since they all were just happy that their lost friends were among them. However Gray was the one who hung back and was haunted by unpleasant and guilty thoughts.

* * *

It felt wrong how easy this Natsu and Happy fitted back into their lives, especially when they learned that Natsu had lost all of his memory while Happy had just lost the memories from the event that eventually lead to their 'demise'. Natsu was an empty shell of himself, someone who didn't understand the actions from the past or what his own actions caused to him. Which is why after Natsu was done explaining his story with Happy's help, Gray couldn't stand being silent no longer.

"Don't screw around with me!" Gray exclaimed and slammed his fist hard against the table, making everything on the table jump including the people surrounding it except for Natsu that is, who glared at him hard in anger. "You have no idea what happened to you. How can you be such an idiot for forget something like that!"

Erza snapped back, "Gray! Shut up!"

He only switched between Natsu and Erza, but he didn't do anything to change his mind or apologize for his words. His guilt and remorse were haunting and had driving him mad for so long and this jerk got scotch free from everything bad that has ever happened to him, while he had to live with all the bad memories intact. It wasn't fair and he wasn't going to allow Natsu off the hook that easily.

However Natsu didn't take it that simply, something that certainly didn't change despite his memory loss, but unlike his former self he didn't start shouting or cause a fight of any kind. He simply stood up from his chair and walked out of the house without saying anything. Wendy and Lucy begged him to come back, but he didn't listen and not long afterwards was gone from sight. Everybody glared at him angrily, clearly blaming him for his immature and insensitive behavior. Meanwhile Happy looked depressed on the raw fish in front of him, apparently lost his appetite, and said quietly, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Gray. He has been through a lot, especially when he has to restart his life at point zero with everything. He forgot about Igneel, Fairy Tail and everyone. He even forgot me his best friend and companion. And even though he doesn't show it, he gets hurt over it, especially when…"

"When what, Happy?"

"Especially when he can't use his magic anymore."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **I hope that you guys are having a good Christmas, because as of now I'm having a nice one. Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, I would love to hear what you guys think.  
**

 **Please continue review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Memory Of The Past**

What did Happy mean by saying that Natsu can't use his magic anymore?

It didn't make any sense to Gray when he heard that blue Exceed say those words with such sadness and guilt. Magic was a part of the life essence or spirit of a mage. It was definitely not something you lost and most certainly couldn't survive this long without it, but Happy explained that since Natsu woke up he has never used his magic and even when he was told that he was able to do magic the Fire Dragon Slayer somehow couldn't and haven't been able to activate it for a year.

Gray felt incredible guilty on his outburst that lead to Natsu leaving them at the house so he ran out to go look for him, apparently everyone else followed the suit and went to go look for him as well and decided to split up to cover up more ground. Hopefully he wouldn't have gotten far seeing as he couldn't really remember or recall any significant places so it shouldn't take too long tracking that Flame Brain.

Unfortunately his assumption proved to be all-wrong as he ran across town without getting a glance of his rival. He even went to the guild to see if he had gone there, but none of the members had seen or heard from him since he showed up earlier. And when he ran into Lucy and others they too didn't have any much luck finding him either. They had searched everywhere, even Lucy's old place just in case, but the search turned to be nothing and it was already getting dark. However he didn't stop looking or rather he refused to stop until he found him, because back during the Avatar incident Natsu had gone looking for him even though he hadn't wanted to be found at the time and he most certainly wasn't going to let Natsu slip away again. Not now that he was finally back.

After once again double-checking all the places he figured he would go back and look for him in the hill by the river, the place where he and Natsu had spend their time fighting each other until none of them could stand or better yet lost consciousness. As he was trekking on the road on top of the hill he barely noticed the dark figure of someone sitting on the grass, staring at the river in deep thoughts. Although he wasn't sure if it was Natsu, he decided to take a chance and approached the person and once he was close enough he realized that it was indeed Natsu, especially when he without moving his gaze away from the scenery said, "Are you going to stand there or come over here? Either way just stop looking like a damn goldfish it doesn't suit you, you know?"

Gray was speechless by his words, couldn't even gather up the words of an apology that he had planned out while he had been running around the town, but nonetheless he sat down next to him and moved his gaze at the river.

"I guess we need to talk," Gray finally said after sitting through the torment of Natsu's silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we do. I can start by saying what I think. Based on how you were acting back there and from what I can barely recall we didn't get along very well, right?"

"Right, we argued and fought a lot with each other," Gray admitted. "Though despite that we were still friends and comrades from the same guild. And I'm sorry for those things I said back at the house I shouldn't have said them, not when I didn't understand the circumstances."

Natsu nodded his head and for the first time since he showed up turned to look at him and said, "Happy told you about my magic or should I say my lack of magic."

It wasn't a question. It was a clear statement that left no room for being cuddled or eased in with information. What he wanted was plain simple he wanted the truth from him, and it was a request he couldn't deny.

Gray sighed wearily, "Yeah, he did. But he didn't do it to betray your trust or anything, so don't be angry or upset with him. He only wanted to help."

"I know that," Natsu looked at him like he wondered if he thought that he was an idiot. "And I'm not mad or upset at him about it. I guess I'm only ashamed that I learn that I was this great mage and Dragon Slayer before and now am this pathetic weakling. And what worse I don't even know what happened that made me lose my magic and made everybody think I was dead in the first place."

Gray wanted to reassure him, deny the claims that he shouldn't feel ashamed over his lack of memory and of his past, but he knew that his words wouldn't come through to him. Not when the guy didn't know or understand the circumstances around the time he 'died'. That was why he leaned back and fell down on the grassy ground and stared up at the sky and answered quietly, "It was the war with the Black Mage Zeref and Alvarez Empire everything happened. Things were chaotic and horrible, but we decided to fight on because that's what Fairy Tail mages do. At the time I was caught up with my own personal agenda to kill one of Zeref's demons, E.N.D and fulfill the dying promise to my father that I didn't seem to care or want to understand anything else. So when you left to face Zeref on your own I was pissed and didn't have any faith in you, but I got even more upset that you came back and told us that he was still alive. You wouldn't tell us what happened, neither would Happy, and I was reprimanded for shouting and blaming you about it. We continued to work and try and win the war, though we were having a difficult time doing so, but at some point Happy, you and I had managed to reach Zeref's location and face him head on. But something happened…

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _This was it. He was finally up against Zeref, the Black Mage, who was the main source to the catastrophe and misery that he has brought on to the people and the rest of the world for years. And now he was finally here to bring an end to Zeref and E.N.D. Although he was ready to face his enemies straight on, but strangely enough Natsu and Happy seemed overly passive about go offensive and attack like they would normally do. However he decided to ignore that right now since he had more important things to worry about._

 _Nonetheless he didn't waste time in attacking Zeref, but no matter what he threw at the guy he remained unharmed by his attacks. Gray didn't know what frustrated him more, the fact that the guy seemed unaffected no matter what he did or the fact that he was being ignored and that the bad guy was far more interested in Natsu than what was normal. It was obvious that there was something more lingering between them than what meeting the eye, but it was clear that Natsu didn't appreciate it the slightest and was very tense about it._

 _"I'm disappointed, Natsu," Zeref said with a neutral yet a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. "After all this time you still can't do anything to kill me, even with your little friend here. Truly, it shows me how humanity is lacking and unfixable and why I have to end it all."_

 _Natsu's face immediately fired up and sneered back, "You bastard! You might find humanity lacking or too flawed to exist in this world, but don't take the few people you have seen or met and make such a big assumption! We are all trying to live through the world the best we can, and you are most definitely not making humanity any better!"_

 _Before Gray had a chance to warn and stop that Flame Brain from being hasty and doing something stupid, Natsu threw a fired punch and hit Zeref straight across the face and instantly knocked him down in the process, however quickly managed to land perfectly. He could only stare with surprise over the fact that he didn't land a scratch on Zeref, while Natsu managed to do it at ease. However he didn't get a chance to say or do anything about the matter since Zeref pulled out the Book of E.N.D and Natsu literally froze on the spot. Gray raised his eyebrow suspiciously, not understanding his comrade's reaction and his suspicion only increased when he saw him trembling in fear. What in the world was going on?_

 _"You remember this, Natsu," The book was being waved back and forth in his hand, clearly being used as a threat. However what Gray saw was the one thing that stood between him fulfilling the promise he made to his father to put an end to E.N.D, which fueled him with the thoughts of revenge. So he casted an ice spell and used the opportunity and aimed straight for the book. The instant he did so both Natsu and Happy realized what he had just done and exclaimed, "Don't! Gray!"_

 _The ice pierced straight through the book, leaving behind a huge hole from the magic. Zeref had not made a move or prevented any harm from happening to the book, but he looked shocked at him before his gaze was turned on Natsu, which his facial expression showed extreme case of shock and concern. It didn't make any sense why the biggest villain of the century When Gray turned to Natsu he saw his rival wrap his arms around before his knees gave in and fell to the ground. He wasn't sure what had just happened or currently going on, but he quickly found out when Natsu removed his hands and revealed with hands covered in blood a huge and severe injury to the abdomen. His eyes were wide as he stuttered in shock, "N-N…Natsu?"_

 _Natsu was stunned or better word for it confused, but not really as shocked as he and Zeref was. Nonetheless he stood up again on his feet, clearly ignoring the severe injury he had and simply went back to Zeref. Unfortunately for them was that Zeref snapped out of whatever had just happened with him and angrily stated, "He doesn't know?"_

 _Know what? Gray wondered. What going on here because clearly whatever it was it had great significance to Natsu, but neither he or Zeref seemed interested in clearing up the air. However unlike Natsu who would simply be violent and confronting towards an enemy without thinking things through, Zeref seemed to take an analyzing route before he reached his conclusion to what to do next and that was to finally attack back, but using this dark and ominous magic that literally brought shivers up his spine. Black energy was summoned and Zeref was just about to release it, however instead of aiming at Natsu or Happy he aimed it straight at him. Gray didn't run or try to protect himself from the attack, knowing fully well based on what Elfman and Evergreen told him about their encounter with the Black Mage back at Tenrou Island that it was difficult not to get caught in the crossfire because his magic took the life of everything in his proximity. The only reason Natsu survived at that time was due to the scarf Igneel had given him. Nevertheless he closed his eyes and waited for the impact to hit him like a fist to the stomach or something, but it never came._

 _Finding it unbelievable and almost insane he opened his eyes again and saw Natsu being up and personal with Zeref while being surrounded by the dark energy. What was that idiot trying to do?_

 _Before he got the chance to ask and reprimand his comrade for his actions, Natsu took his own course of action and his body was lit up in huge angry flames. Gray and Happy could only stare, not sure what to do or what was going on, while those two was talking quietly between themselves. That is until Happy realized something and exclaimed, "Natsu! Don't dare break your promise to me!"_

 _Natsu turned his head slightly towards Happy and answered guilty, "We don't have any other choice. We tried to do this different ways, trying to avoid the consequences, but there is nothing else we can do. We have run out of time and options. Besides I have also run out of fire that is why in one last attempt to stop him I have to do it. I'm sorry, Happy."_

 _Gray almost thought that he had misheard him, because there was no way Natsu would give up or insinuate to sacrifice himself for the sake of defeating Zeref._

 _However it seems he was wrong because Happy leaped to his shoulder, crying and begging him not do it, but Natsu wouldn't listen. He had already decided his choice and was ready to do it, but in his last attempts begged Happy to leave him. The Exceed refused and kept holding on to his shoulder and muttered something quietly that only he and Natsu heard. After that he wasn't sure if there was more words being exchanged because the flow of magic energy caused a massive explosion, blowing him off his feet and threw him across the room. When he looked up he practically screamed, "NATSU! HAPPY!"_

 _No answer was given. Only dark smoke covered the room and hiding what happened to those three. So he got quickly on his feet and agitated looked around the area where they all had been standing before the explosion. At first he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him when he saw Zeref lying there before he slowly dissolved into light and disappeared. Gray's first thought was that it was over. Natsu defeated Zeref and ended the war, but once he got over his joy he realized what exactly happened and why Natsu and Happy wasn't around. Then the fear kicked in and he shouted and walked around until he once again saw light. He followed the light and saw Natsu and Happy lying next to each other on the floor, Happy was unconscious while Natsu was struggling to breathe as his body was glowing and slowly dissolving as Zeref had done. Gray fell on to his knees next to Natsu and said quietly with sadness, "Why did you do that? Did you finally burn the last of your brain cells to ashes?"_

 _Although Natsu looked pissed by that comment, he instantly chuckled in pain and answered lightly, "It was the only thing I could do. After all I was indirectly the cause of this mess in the first place, it was time I cleaned it up."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Something that I should have told everyone before but I didn't," Natsu replied before giving the cliff note version of how he was E.N.D and what the dragons had done to him and the other Dragon Slayers and how it all involved Zeref. However by the end of the story Natsu's body was almost gone and didn't give him truly time to think and process the information he was given. So putting all those conflicted, hurt and painful emotions aside, Gray tried to convince him and also Natsu that he was going to be okay, but they both knew that was a lie._

 _"Gray…don't blame yourself for what happened okay," Natsu said, almost breathless. "I don't blame you, and even if I did I forgive you…"_

 _Gray shook his head, wanting nothing more to stop this from happening and not let the Flame Brain say such things to him. Tears were streaming from his eyes and down his face as he begged him to stay and not leave everyone behind. However Natsu gave him one last smile before he closed his eyes and died next to him before he and Happy was completely dissolved into light orbs and disappeared into nothingness. Leaving him alone with the unbearable pain and remorse over the fact that his friend died and he was part of the blame to his death._

* * *

Once Gray was done telling the story the tension in the air was quiet and smothering as neither of them said anything. Natsu could almost not believe what had happened, but he didn't doubt his comrade's words the slightest. However that made the whole thing even sadder for how he had left his friend with such a burden that he hadn't told anyone else. Only carried the real truth of what happened to himself and the heavy burden that went along with it. That is why Natsu couldn't bring himself to cry for what happened to him or to Happy. Instead he was crying for Gray.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **I hope that you guys have had a good Christmas, because as of now I'm have a nice one. And soon New Year is around so I hope everyone gets a happy New year as well. Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, I would love to hear what you guys think.  
**

 **I wonder to end this story with a little action in it or if I'm going to smooth things down, because I'm thinking writing around one or two chapters in order to end the story and I want to hear your honest opinion. So please tell me what you think.**

 **Please continue review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.** **Embers**

Everything seemed to fit into place now that he thought about it. Why everyone believed he and Happy was dead and how the injuries he had when he woke up afterwards had occurred except for the head injury that is, but that was more or less a technicality at the moment. Still Natsu had gained some kind of recollection from Gray's story, memory flashes burning and frying his mind to a crisp, it wasn't nearly enough for him to draw a straight forward conclusion on who he was and what exactly he was supposed to do with this newfound information. That is why after he had finally stopped crying like an idiot Gray asked the dreaded question, "So what are you going to do now?"

Natsu just silently shook his head, "I have no idea. I mean I don't doubt what you or everyone is telling me that I'm your friend Natsu and the past that went along with him, but I'm not him anymore. Sure, I get flashes and memories from my old life, but I can't connect them to me and there is also the fact that I can't do magic anymore. Trust me when I say I tried everything and still got nothing."

Gray sat up in one quick movement, got up on his feet and glared down at him frustrated before he exclaimed, "So what! You are still here, alive and still functioning although I might question your brain capability, and that's all that matters. Your life is far more important than your magic and your memories."

Natsu could only blink dumbfound at the whole reprimanding or whatever Gray was trying to convey. Maybe some kind of pep talk or confidence speech, but no matter what is was it still reminded him of a reprimanding that sounded along the lines of how Erza or the memories of Erza reprimanding him in the past. Nonetheless his heart warmed by his words and the fact that Gray cared so openly about him.

"Besides I saw how your worked that sword around before, you are most definitely not useless or a weakling of any kind. Strength is not measured by only physical strength alone…"

"But by the one's heart," Natsu finished the sentence with a grin. He tilted his head and the grin still didn't disappear from his face, "I remember Gramps teaching us that. Also someone else kept on thinking and living with that saying in mind as well as never giving up. I wonder who that was…"

Gray blinked confused for a second before he let out surprised, "It's you, Natsu. You have always fought and never given up for yourself or for anyone else. That is why you can't suddenly start running and hide, because that's what you memory loss is. A method to run and hide from the hardships and pain you have been through, but you can't run anymore since we all need and want you in our lives."

It was confusing and honestly scary to be confronted like this, especially since he felt naked without any possible way of defending himself, but again what exactly was he defending himself against. Gray wasn't saying anything that wasn't the truth and no matter how much the truth hurt it was still something he needed to hear and more importantly face. After all wasn't that the reason why he and Happy left the village in the first place, to find out who he was and move on from that?

Without saying anything, he stood up and brushed the grass from his pants before he looked back on Gray and answered lightly and slightly teasing, "Alright, Drippy-eyes you win. Only this time though, but I promise you that you won't defeat me again."

Gray smirked and rolled his eyes, "Please, Squinty-eyes. You can never beat me, and even if you do it will only be pure luck and not your own ability."

Natsu instantly flared up and sneered back, "What did you say!"

His rival and friend shrugged his shoulders and began heading back to the guild, meanwhile he pouted for a second over the fact that the banter stopped so abruptly before he followed and soon after was walking next to Gray. Neither of them said anything, but in the end it didn't matter because the heavy tension between them had lighten up a bit. No completely since problems and underlying issues doesn't disappear that quickly, but it was a start and that was all that mattered at the moment. They both finally were getting a start to proceed from this 'bump' on their past and present and heading towards a better future.

* * *

It was tough, but somehow it worked out great despite Natsu's magic and all of his memories intact. Even with his lack of magic he managed to fill the lack with his own physical strength and his incredible swordsmanship that was on par with Erza' own ability, but that didn't mean he could beat her completely in several fights. After all he still had much to learn before he would have really surpassed Titania.

And of course some of his memories returned to everyone's joy, but not all of them including the moments before his 'death' and the oddness of his relationship with Zeref. No one knew why, but it was better not to ponder over something that was completely out of his or her powers.

Still Natsu was happy and continued to be a part of Fairy Tail by working jobs and such. And no one was sure whether it was a good or a bad thing that his main specialty to destroy property and get in troubles with the Council, but nonetheless everyone was glad certain things had not changed with him. Although Master Makarov continue to cry whenever he receives complaints from the Council.

Gray's nightmares seemed to have lessened the time period since Natsu returned and when he confessed to everyone at the guild what exactly had been eating him alive for year regarding Natsu's 'death'. Everyone was shocked, some were upset and angry for hiding and having some part of it, but just like Natsu they forgave him and helped him as much as they could. In the end it wasn't perfect, it was loud and messy, but that was just another typical day at the Fairy Tail guild.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like the chapter. Seeing as no one had any special opinion on how I was going to end this story, I decided to mellow it down and finish it in one chapter. Sorry if you guys don't like it, but after receiving such heavy angsty sadness for the last few chapters I figured a happy ending would do. And yes I know most questions aren't answered, but some things in life just aren't and we just have to deal with that.  
**

 **Anyways I'm not sure whether I will be writing a sequel or start a completely new Fairy Tail story, but if I do I will probably be writing Nalu romance and Gratsu friendship fics. Even though I'm not that picky about shipping pairs. Nevertheless keep your eyes open in case I do release more.**

 **I hope everyone gets a happy New year as well. Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, I would love to hear what you guys think.  
**

 **Please continue review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
